jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brask de Wett
=Brask de Wett= The Army They have recently purchased 200 SAA and designed the revolutionary Skerpioen Missiles . Organization No good army is without its organization. The Army Breakdown is as follows: I - X Corps: 11000 Troops/Corp : I Corps Vereeniging : II Corps De Aar : III Corps Vryheid : IV Corps Steekdorings : V Corps Rooiwal : VI Corps Grootfontein : VII Corps Springbokke : VIII Corps Graaff Reinet : IX Corps Witbank : X Corps Prieska Corp divides into 10 Brigades of 1100 Troopers Brigade divides into 10 Divisions of 110 Troopers Division consists of 10 companies of 11 troopers :Heavy :50 AT-AT's :200 SAA's :50 TR-MB's :Medium :300 AT-AA's :Light :800 AT-ST/A :200 Chiss Tanks :Commando's :0 :Spec's :10000 NCO Stormtroopers :Grunts :100000 Stromtroopers Armored Divisions These are attached to the respective corps as follows -all have Skerpioen Missile I launchers: : 5 AT-AT's : 20 SAA's : 5 TR-MB's : 80 AT-ST/A's : 20 Chiss Tanks Specs These troopers are trained to lead in their respective Companies : Attached to a Standard Company as a leader : -NCO (1) -Lt- : x E-Web : x Heavy Armor : x Long Range Comlink : x Marcobinoculars : x VibroBayonet : : Attached to Standard Engineer/Support Company as leader : -NCO (1) -Lt- : x E-Web (With Barbette) : x Heavy Armor : x Long Range Comlink : x VibroBayonet : : Attached to Skirmisher Company as leader : -NCO (1) -Lt- : x Longblaster with Xerrol Ammo : x Chiss Camo Armor : x 4 Detpaks : x Long Range Comlink : x Vibrobayonet Grunts : Standard Company of 10 Troopers (Plus NCO) : -Assault (7) -Corp- : x DLT-19 Heavy Rifle : x DL-30 Sidearm : x Chiss Camo Armor : x 4 Thermal Detonators : x VibroBayonet : : -AP\AT\AA (2) -Corp- : x E-11 Carbine : x PLEX Missile Launcher : x Thermal Detonators : x Det Pak : x Booby Traps : x VibroBayonet : : Standard Engineer/Support Company of 10 Troopers (Plus NCO) : -Medical Officer (3) -Sgt- : x DLT-19 Scoped : x Field Surgery Kit : x Long Range Comlink : x Extra Ammo : x VibroBayonet : : -Mortar Team (2) -Corp- : x E-11 Carbine : x 2 Man Mobile Mortar Piece : x Sighting Equipment : x Extra Ammo : x Entrenching Tool : : -Engineer -Sgt- (4) : x Shot Gun, Golan Arms : x Advanced Entrenching Tools : x Mine Sweeping/Laying : x 20 AP/AT Mines : x Booby Traps : x VibroBayonet : : Skirmisher Company of 10 Troopers (Plus NCO) : -Skirmisher (9) -Pvt- : x Longblaster : x E-11 Carbine : x 2 AP Mines : x VibroBayonet The Corps have each 80 Regular Battalions of Standard Troopers, 10 Support Battalions and 10 Skirmisher Battalion. The Navy The emphasis of the Navy is mainly the carrier for the Army. With the additions from the Chiss Ascendancy, the navy has adopted a more defensive role. :(1) Nebula Class Star Destroyer: Glory :: Commander Skyes, Human :: Triple Hulled :: (72) TIE Defenders :(3) Chiss Star Destroyer: Relentless, Relentless II, Relentless III :: Commander Wettb'ras'kksaefis, Chiss :: (72) Advanced Clawcraft :(1) Imperial II Star Destroyer (disarmed, serves as troopship): Thunderflare :: Commander Krast, Human :: Double Hulled :: CGT, HIMS NPC's The rank status shows the different battles they have each actively served in. Sharpe :Supreme Brigadier of the elite :Field Marshal of the II, III corps. :Intelligence and Counter Intelligence division of the Warmachine. :Human, Unknown Core World :Age: Unstated Raised in the core worlds, Sharpe has a distinct way of talking that is starkly different for his current outer rim assignment. He is in charge of recruiting and training more Troopers into the Army. Sharpe is a fearless commander that will personally lead his soldiers into battle. : Other Skills: AT-AT command, Saber Fencing Rank: II Kyle Volskenk :Droid, - KY-VK - :Age: irrelevant A droid from the Magna series, he has been equipped with advanced protocols and he sometimes he does bodyguard duty for Brask. A stealth unit. A swordsman. Cold, methodical and powerful. Tiny :Droid, Dark Trooper phase III :Age: irrelevant A colossal dark trooper with a brutal human like personality with a fitting name. Along with KV-VK he protects and serves Brask. He has an advanced missile platform that can launch small but powerful skerpioen missiles. Also he has a heavy repeater. His other arm has a sniper attachment. A flamethrower sits on his right arm. He has a force pike when he is on bodyguard detail. Holdings In order to run the empire, a suitable funding system has been implemented. Category:Characters